justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild
"Wild" by''' Jessie J ft. Big Sean'' is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now ''and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: *Dark brown hair that changes to purple during the chorus. *She has a jumpsuit on with a pattern that holds a resemblance to Tron suits. It changes changes colors and patterns with the beat of the song. During the chorus, the suit is dark purple with pink lights. In the other parts, her suit is black with yellow stars. *She wears purple platform heels. *She has a bold yellow-orange outline. Background The dance begins in a pitch black area with two glowing edged spirals of two colors - magenta and cyan. Smoke of the two colors also appears. The spirals recoil and re-appear at random. The dance then moves on to a white area with black smoke appearing. Unlike the smoke in the first area, the black smoke does not disappear completely. Then, the dance goes to another dark place. This time, glowing red smoke appears and lights up the area. The dance switches between these three areas, but spends the most time in the original area. Gold Moves The Classic routine has a total of 3 '''Gold Moves': Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down to up quickly at the start of the chorus. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands up in a semi-circle when 'It's my life'' is sung. Wild GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Mashup ''Wild has a 'Mashup '''which can be unlocked for 5 Mojo Coins. Dancers ''(No Repeats) *''Wild (''JD2014'') *[[D.A.N.C.E.|''D.A.N.C.E.]] ([[Just Dance 2|''JD2]]) *''On The Floor'' (''JD4'') *''Hot N Cold'' (''JD'') *''So What'' (JD4) *[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]] (''JD2014) *''Follow The Leader'' (JD2014) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''Where Have You Been'' (JD2014) *[[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]] (''JD2) *''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) *''Good Feeling'' (JD4) *''Move Your Feet'' (JD2) *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] (''JD4) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) Appearances in Mashups Wild ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''All About That Bass (Divas) * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]] ''(High Energy) * ''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Want To Want Me Captions Wild ''is featured in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Trivia *This dancer stays the same while her outfit changes from a suit with random patterns to one with sorted gold studs. * The transition from the first outfit to the second happens in a bit glitchy way. *The outfit looks similar to the one from that of [[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) VS Livin' la Vida Loca|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]].'' *The background is supposed to correspond with the lyrics as a dreamlike quality. *''Damn is replaced in the lyrics with "..." but it replaced with "too" in the audio. *The part by Dizzee Rascal is cut for unconfirmed reasons. * This is the third song by Jessie J in the Just Dance series. It succeeds ''Price Tag'' and ''Domino'' and is succeeded by ''Bang Bang''. * This is the first song in the series to feature Big Sean. It is followed by ''Problem''. *This dancer looks similar to the coach of ''Diamonds''.'' *This is one of the few songs in which some parts of the costume change colors during almost all the song (only in the chorus). * ''"You keep me moving forward" ''appears twice. However, even though ''"Hey!" ''is clearly heard after each iteration, it only appears in the lyrics the first time round. * The coach for this song looks like Jessie J in the Price Tag music video at the parts wear she is wearing a black jumpsuit, but instead of it lighting up and changing patterns it has lace-like patterns. * In the [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]] files, there is an beta uncolored pictogram which can be found. *There is a glitch where, during ''Where Have You Been'' (Classic)'s last part in the Mashup, no moves are counted for. Additionally, there may be a glitch where the effects of a Gold Move can be heard. This is also only in the mashup. *The routine reuses a move from'' Firework which was later reused in Burn.'' *The background resembles ''Blame''. **An effect is later reused in Blame. *Before it was announced that this song was going to be featured in Just Dance 2014, this song was leaked on the website for the World Dance Floor, along with many other songs. Gallery wildjustdance2014.jpg|Wild SJOP41 9168d14e 14.png|Wild (Mashup) wild_cover@2x.jpg wildextractjessieauds.PNG wildavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 154.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar wild2.png|Pictograms Wild Green Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram wildopener.png wildmenu.png WildBG.jpg|Background Videos File:Jessie J - WILD (Official) ft. Big Sean, Dizzee Rascal File:Just Dance 2014 - Wild - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412143158 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Wild_-_Jessie_J Just Dance 2016 - Wild - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Females Category:Rap Elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Leaked Songs